


A Meeting at the edge of life and death

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [6]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: The first meeting with your precious person is never forgotten.It is an moment that is burned into your very soul.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: The Holofic Bucket [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Kudos: 66





	A Meeting at the edge of life and death

Calliope Mori would begrudgingly admit that meeting Takanashi Kiara had changed her life for the better.

Because before meeting the energetic phoenix, her life was nothing more than a monotonous slog of swinging her scythe and liberating souls before sending them to the underworld.

In all honesty, she was probably one bad day from going postal and causing havoc to alleviate some of her boredom, an event that thankfully never managed to happen.

For as she went about doing her duties one day, reaping the souls of the deceased who had all participated in a rather bloody battle, she had come upon a peculiar sight.

A congregation of ghosts that surrounded a beautiful soul which still to its deceased body, a soul that burned brilliantly like an autumn flame, exuding a gentle warmth so comfortable that she had to take a moment to bask in its warmth as it observed the odd soul.

" _ **Such gentle flame,**_ " came the idle thought of the Reaper, as she slowly began raising her scythe high into the air, _**"this soul must have been truly pure and kind, for it to exude such a powerful presence even in its death, it's a real big shame that this is the end of the line for it."**_

And, after taking one last moment to burn the sight of the beautiful soul within her mind, Calliope Mori swung her scythe in a large arc, cutting down the congregation of deceased souls and them all peacefully into the underworld.

All of the deceased souls, except for the brilliant burning soul that was now separate from its body. A brilliant burning soul that was beginning to burn even brighter, bathing the area around it in a light so bright that it forced her to close her eyes and wince uncomfortably as the warmth emitted by the soul steadily increased before-

"KIKIRiKIIIII!!"

A sonorous cry splits the air as the area around the soul erupts into a pillar of flame, bathing the whole area in a wave of light rivaled the sun.

Calliope releases a soft hiss of aggravation as she shields her eyes from the bright flash with a wall of shadows and sighs lowly at this unforeseen turn of events as she wonders what was going on.

After judging that it was now safe for her to lower the wall of shadows, as she notices the bright light beginning to dim, she dismisses it with a flick of her finger and stares right at the source of the bright light, raising her scythe in preparation for a battle.

A shining formless fire coalesces from the space that had been previously occupied by the beautiful soul, floating down to the ground daintily as a form begins to emerge from the fire.

The first to emerge from the fire were a pair of slender hands, hands that gracefully pulled the fire that surrounded it apart, causing it to fall away and reveal a stunning woman with beautiful skin and shiny autumn-and-turquoise-colored hair. 

A silence falls over the area as Calliope struggled to comprehend what had just happened, staring slack-jawed at the woman, one who was most likely a phoenix, with awe.

And as Calliope continued to stare at the woman who had opened her eyes, revealing them to be glimmering amethyst gems that looked around curiously at its surroundings before eventually meeting with the blood-red eyes of the reaper that stood before her.

As the two eyes met, time seemed to slow as their breaths began to hitch, a spark passes between their eyes and sends shivers running through both of their spines.

For a moment, one that seemed to pass like an eternity, both sides seemed to gaze into the other's soul, sending more sparks and shivers running down their spines as they both slowly began stepping closer and closer, right up until their noses touched and their lips felt the breath of the other. 

Calliope could see herself reflected in those beautiful purple eyes, eyes that made something inside her melt and click into place at the same time, something that made her feel whole.

But as both women began to lean in closer for a kiss, a vortex of flames spring up from the ground and begins to coalesce around the now phoenix woman, forcing Calliope to jump back or get burned.

Knowing what this meant, both sides could only watch helplessly as the flames around the phoenix woman began to slowly grow until her whole form became covered head to toe in flames.

And as the phoenix woman slowly started to fade away, she gave Calliope one last apologetic smile before the flames took her away, leaving Calliope alone once more.

But now, she was a Calliope filled with hope, determined to find the phoenix woman so that she could lose herself into her eyes and feel whole once more.

* * *

From that point on, gone were the days of monotony.

For she had found that spark, the drive that would continue to grow and to guide her life.

It was the flame that would always burn in her heart and keep her warm, even on the coldest nights.

And from that moment on, and all the days that would follow, Calliope Mori would continue forward with a drive that would rival the sun.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

_**Fin** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, weird ending, but I hope you all will like it
> 
> next up is an ame angst fic, about what though, I'll leave it as a surprise
> 
> anyways, later
> 
> btw Twitter here
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_


End file.
